Special Bond
by Cho-kzs2
Summary: Childhood Friends...what happens when one becomes an Auror and the other a death eater?
1. Reliving Old Times

Hello guys! It's me again. Thanks to the nine people who read my first fanfic 'The Feeling's Mutual' I actually thought no one would read it….you've all inspired me to write a new one…. This is an entirely different story but you would find certain similarities... hey I'm only human….. J.K Rowling owns the characters and their characteristics but the plot is all mine…. :)

**_For every beginning, sadly there is an ending. . ._**

**Special bond**

**Chapter 1: Reliving Old Times**

When I think on the course I have run, 

From my childhood itself to this day, 

I tremble, and fain would I shun, 

The remembrance its terrors array. 

I marvel at struggles endured, 

With a destiny frightful as mine, 

At the strength for such efforts:—assured 

Tho' I am, 'tis in vain to repine. 

She ran a fair distance. When she heard the person behind her mutter a spell, she quickly dropped on the floor facing him.

"Stupefy!"

Slowly she crept and looked down at the hooded creature. Then she heard footsteps from behind the bushes. Alert, she quickly took her fighting stance but loosened up when she saw it was her fellow Aurors. 

"Wow! He's your fifth death eater for the night!" exclaimed an injured Ron Weasley.

"Excellent!" Hermione Granger-Weasley said as she walked to the group eyeing the stunned death eater. "We should take him in for interrogation."

"Hey you should get some rest", Harry Potter said with concern, his emerald eyes boring into hers.  "You've done so much already. We'll take care of him" 

They levitated the death eater on a stretcher and supported Ron back to Headquarters. Harry took time to direct his jade orbs back at her before leaving with the others. She, however, was left behind. She is Cho Chang, one of the most prestigious Aurors the Wizarding world has ever had. But right now she felt very little, very alone. She walked a little in the forest before apparating back to her house. 

***          *          ***

She took of her cloak and tossed it perfectly aiming the coat hanger. Tired, she climbed her bed forgetting that her clothes are all soiled. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't a peaceful one though.

_She ran. But no matter how fast she ran, it seems that she wasn't moving an inch from where she was. She knew someone was chasing her. But who?  Then for some reason she stopped running. Terrified, she looked around and saw death eaters surrounding her. One of them pushed her down. Helpless without her wand, she looked up to one of the death eaters. _

_"YOU!"_ Cho screamed in surprise as she saw who it was under the hood. The surprise quickly turned to hatred and pain. "I trusted you…you TRAITOR!"__

_The death eater laughed at her and so did all the others. When their laughing came to a halt, the traitor held his wand up aiming at Cho. His face broke into a wicked smirk. Cho knowing what was going to happen held up her arms in attempt to protect herself. But she knew it was hopeless and then GREEN LIGHT was all she could see before blackness…_

Cho woke up with a start and jerked forward, distressed. She held up her hand to her face and noticed her eyes were wet. She looked at her pillow and saw tear stains on it. Deciding to relieve herself of the nightmare she got out off bed and headed for the kitchen. She just realized that she hadn't eaten dinner. She looked around the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to cook, so she raided the fridge looking for something that won't need catering. Settling for fruits, she grabbed some and a bowl. She took out a knife and began slicing the fruits. She couldn't help but recall her dream. 

_It seemed so real. Who was that death eater? Stupid dream everything was all so blurry that I can't make out a face. What could it mean? I haven't had a dream like that in a while. And the last time I had one it…. She shook her had dismissing the idea. Lost in her thoughts,  _

"AAAAAaaaaaawwwww" 

She slashed her finger. Trying to hold back the blood she seized a towel. She rushed to her drawer where she usually kept her healing salve and other personal stuff. She rummaged the compartment with her free hand until her fingers touched the carvings of something very familiar. She took the necklace. Knowing what it could do, she looked at her wounded hand and just as she expected the blood was gone, the wound was healed. She sat down still staring at the necklace. _It brings back so many memories. I wish things stayed the way it was, happy and whole. _Sighing, she slumped back on a chair trying to relive old times. 

_As far as I could remember, I was always loved. I had caring parents. Theirs were the hands that nourished and cared for me and mine were the hands that praised and love them in return. But what was memorable about my past was Draco Malfoy, my childhood friend. My father had saved Mr. Malfoy's life once and since then both our parents were best friends. The Malfoy Manor is situated right beside ours. Both estates boasts its vastness and picturesque features. Aunt Narcissa and mom both spent their time together beautifying the garden right in the middle of both lands. The garden was where a placid creek started extending north. The garden was where Draco and I would play. Each day we would meet there. When we so much as see the other's shadowy figure we would run into each other's arms as if we hadn't seen each other for a decade. We would play all day long. The house elves would just bring us our meals in the garden where we would have our little picnic. Sigh, those were the days. Running, jumping, skipping and kidding around was what we always did. When we would get tired we would just sprawl on the velvety grass before our favorite oak tree in the center of the garden. It was our favorite because we had planted it ourselves when we were three. I remember one time we were lying on the grass looking at the sky. We watched as cottony clouds passed by._

_"Cho, Hear my heart."_

_"What?" Cho replied, baffled. But obediently she leaned and held her ear over Draco's chest hearing rapid beating. "Wow, it's beating fast!"_

_"I know. It's weird. I wonder why it's beating fast. Do you know?"_

_"I don't." Shrugging Cho lay back._

_"Really?_ That's new. Come on Cho tell me. You always know!"__

_Little Draco had always thought I knew everything. After a moment of arguing and joking around we would fall asleep under the tree's shade. Whoever woke up first would wake the other by either tickling or blowing in the ear or something childish like that. I usually woke up first. Playing would then resume until the saddest part of the day would come, the part where we had to say our farewells.  Hahaha…..little kids really know how to exaggerate._

How was that for a start? I really don't have much of an imagination…  Please review…I welcome your thoughts.. :)


	2. Special Bond of the Past

**Chapter 2: Special Bond of the past**

**Special Bond**

Here I am all alone, depressed

Giving all of me, doing all my best 

Won't someone come and care for me

Then you came with your love and glee

Saying 'Loving you, is oh so easy'

Oh how I felt so loved, so lucky

You, my friend, I grew rather fond

You became my love, my dear

As one, we hold a special bond

Losing you, my greatest fear

You called out my name

Saying 'To you, I feel the same'

We became one, You and me

We loved each other, we felt so free

Because we had loved so deeply, 

Because we had loved so long, 

God in his great compassion 

Gave us the gift of song. 

A song is but a simple thing

Oh but what joy it can bring

You've taken me under your spell

You sing our song, and all is well

_I cannot deny that we had a special bond together. One time that bond even save Draco's life. I can still remember the look on aunt Narcissa's face when I brought in a bleeding Draco in the Malfoy manor. She was speechless. We aided Draco to his room were the nurses healed him. Aunt Narcissa and I waited in uncomfortable silence outside his room. When the nurses reported good news we quickly went in. _

_"Draco, my darling what happened?"_

_Sitting up, Draco looked at his mother, who was on one side of the bed, and then to me, who was on the other._

_"Earlier this afternoon I showed father an ad of the newest, state-of-the-art broomstick I received from my copy of the Daily Prophet.__ When he said no, I got upset and stormed out of the mansion. Furious, I went for a walk. It took quite a while for me to realize that I was further in the woods than I ever had. My hand quickly reached for wand than I remembered I left it in the mansion. I panicked and started running. Then, of all the times to be clumsy it had to be then, I tripped over a stupid pebble and my leg hit a pile of logs. I ended up having those logs on top of my leg. I tried to wiggle out but I didn't dare to move too much or the logs might end up on top of me. __All I could do was call for help but I doubted that anyone could hear me. Then I heard footsteps that really scared me. What if it was a beast or something really horrible? And I was helpless. Then Cho came." Grinning at Cho, Draco placed his hand on top of hers. _

_Grinning back, Cho started to tell her story._

_"I was helping mother and the help in the kitchen when I felt uneasy and troubled but I didn't know why. It started to bother me and I know something was wrong, something bad happened. Deciding to investigate I grabbed my cloak and wand and headed here. It took me a while considering the distance between mansions. I knocked on the door and looked around while I was waiting for someone to answer. It was then that I noticed shreds of paper trailing to the woods. I looked a little closer and remembered it was the ad Draco showed me earlier. I didn't know what I was thinking but I ran towards the woods. Then I heard him call out. I got him out before the logs could trample him."_

_Aunt Narcissa was about to say something but was cut off when Uncle Lucius burst in the room and demanded to know what happened. While Aunt Narcissa retold the story for him, Draco and I talked about the sights we saw in the woods._

_"Cho, we can't thank you enough for what you've done." Uncle Lucius said to me after he heard about everything. _

_"You're a hero Cho" Little Draco said playfully saluting at me. _

_"I did what I could for my best friend" Giggling, we both ran out of the room and went to the ball room did what little kids do best, play._

_"Draco be careful"_

_We had a special bond together and I keep thinking what we did wrong. When Draco went to Hogwarts, things changed. He became distant and cold. Even though I was the only one he wouldn't torment he was still different, very different from the Draco I grew up with. A year after we graduated we went separate ways. Draco fulfilled his father's wishes to be a death eater and I trained to be an Auror. Why did he have to change?_

Cho stopped there and continued to stare at the necklace. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry that Draco gave her the day before his first ride to Hogwarts. It was made of pure gold and had a raven and a serpent etched in its surface. DM and CC was engraved over it. On the other side was the word 'Forever'. They both had a necklace. The only difference is that Draco's had the 'Friends' instead of Forever. Both pendants fit together like a puzzle. Beautiful, it was no ordinary necklace, it can heal any illness if both people who have their names engraved on it still have enough care for each other. It had helped her many times. Looking at her healed hand, clearly Draco still cares for her even though he doesn't show it, even though he tries to _ignore_ it.

She put down the necklace on the surface of her dresser. She looked in the mirror. Coal black eyes met her. She was Asian with long silky jet black hair, big innocent-looking black eyes, fair skin and slender, petite frame. Sighed she ran her hand across the smooth surface until it reached a hand mirror. _Great… more memories._ She thought sadly as she held up the mirror. The hand mirror was also a gift from Draco. She received it on her 8th Birthday. It was pure silver, sleek and superb. The back of the mirror had a raven and the serpent engraved on it just like the necklace. Their names were on it too. It was enchanted to show not the reflection of one's face but the reflection of the best memories of the persons whose names were inscribed on it. It was a beautiful gift, the best gift she ever received. They would take time to watch the mirror and reminisce. But sometime in her second year at Hogwarts it mysteriously broke. Now there was a big crack on it. Nevertheless she kept it, it held sentimental value. Until now she couldn't figure out how it broke.

Completely absorbed in her thoughts, she was startled when she heard tapping noises. Laughing at her behavior she headed for the window where an owl held a message for her.

_To Ms. Cho Chang,_

_There have been changes in our plans. Please report to headquarters immediately, a special meeting has been called._

She looked up from the message. 

"Accio Cloak"

She put on her cloak and apparated to headquarters. _Something's wrong, I can feel it._


	3. Union of Aurors

Wheeew! That took quite a while…sorry for letting you wait so long. I had to make sure everything fit perfectly…Thanks to my reviewers you guys rock! 

**Chapter 3: ****Union** of Aurors****

**United**

Different races

Rich and Poor

Different faces

Young and old

United we stand 

Divided we fall

We live in one land

We live for one and all

She strode inside the command center. Finding the room that they usually held their meetings, she couldn't help but feel disturbed. She sat down before the magnificent round table. She looked around and greeted familiar faces, said hi to the Weasleys and to Harry who seemed to have been staring at her the moment she came in the room. She noticed others were staring too. Blushing, she turned her attention to the person beside her, Pete, who was a very close friend of hers. He had always been warm towards her and seemed to understand her. She could tell him anything. _And he's kind of cute_. She thought as she gave him her warm, sincere smile. He was short like her but he was well built. There was something about him that makes him seem older than he looks. She diverted her attention to Neville Longbottom who was talking or rather nodding to a French Auror. 

_Good Grief! He looks like he doesn't understand a word she's saying. _

Aurors all over the world had come for the same purpose, eliminate You-know-who. They were all silenced when the Head Auror, Charlie stepped in the room. 

"First of all I want to congratulate all of you for your fine execution of Plan A. Last night's encounter was a close one. I would like express my gratitude to Ms. Cho Chang whose capture of the five death eaters last night proved to be invaluable. We have confirmed that three of them belonged to You-know-who's inner circle of Death Eaters. The information extracted from them is very useful." He stopped to give Cho a glowing look. 

"However we cannot celebrate yet. He-who-must-not-be-named is still at large. We have, however, received data from an inner circle Death Eater himself. Strange as it may sound, he said he has important information and is willing to answer any questions we might want to ask. He has reported that You-know-who has called a special meeting among first class Death Eaters at the Green Hills Memorial, which is believed to be where the grave of you-know-who's _muggle_ father lies. Now, the elders and I have analyzed the gathered data and have devised an attack. Looks like we won't be able spend our Christmas Eve with family but with ugly fiends."

Cho looked mystified. _A Death eater helping the light side? _ She looked around and saw all kinds of reactions. Ron and Hermione raised their brows, Harry looked doubtful as well as the others. Pete _cringed_ and looked _livid _as he fidgeted the silver ring in his thumb. At that sudden moment, a chill ran down her spine. _What was that about?_

"But sir, _Who_ is this death eater? Have you any evidence that he _can be trusted?"_

 "Yes zir, Vhat reazon did he give? Surely he haz one-"

"And you said it yourself that he is a first class Death Eater. Should we not be skeptical about this?"

"Calm down. We have taken care of that. He was taken into custody. He said his vows. He has gone through many tests. We have tried Veritaserum on him and he appears to be truthful. As for his identity, he does not wish to be known. The elders seemed to think that was a good idea too."  Then he told them about the plan. They were to ambush the rendezvous from all sides putting his best men nearer to You-know-who. _I don't think this is a good idea_. Surprised by the unconscious comment, Cho couldn't help but feel like she was going insane. _Ignore it! They discussed the plan rationally, looking at it from every angle, considering alternatives and trying to make it foolproof. Confident about their plan it was decided. Tomorrow evening they would be facing their worst and most powerful foe. _

Cho was heading for home when she had that feeling again. She wasn't clairvoyant or psychic or anything, she was just perceptive and knows how important it is to trust your instincts. She felt like she got hit by a confundus charm.  Shrugging it all off, she apparated home. She still had preparing to do in so little time. She looked around her house and sighed. It was empty as usual. 

_I miss mother and father. I miss all the house elves and the maids. I miss all the animals. I miss the mansion and the garden.  I miss home. _

She had left home the moment she became an Auror. It was much too dangerous for her to stay there. Death Eaters might come after her and she can't stand the thought of having her family caught in between a battle. So here she was living all alone in a house located in the remote part of Godric's Hollow. She had charms and spells all over her house to keep out people with cruel intentions but still feels unsafe.

_Silent tears fell from a scared little Cho. Young Draco wrapped his arms around her. They were in the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had a few dementors over to discuss their plans. Cho and Draco had been running around the house. They accidently bumped in the dementors as they entered the manor. A blanket of sadness covered both kids. They ran away to Draco's room. _

_"Don't worry Cho. I will never let any hooded monster hurt you."_

Feelings blend in as Cho remembered that special time. Putting her emotions aside she drew her attention back to practicing. Concentrating hard, she trained and practices like she does everyday. She had a special room just for that. Polishing her dueling strategies, she became more confident about the upcoming attack. She drilled herself of useful spells, hexes and charms. She never used the Unforgivable curses on anyone, muggle or witch, not even on death eaters. She relaxed and meditated all day long preparing for the long battle tomorrow. _I' m ready._


	4. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…well Pete is mine, so is Draco and….hehehe….kidding….my gosh I am getting weirder everyday. *sigh* I think I need help. Anyway the plot is mine, the setting and the ….well you get the idea.

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while. School is a vampire, its sucking up all my energy. Good news I already have an idea on how to end the fic. I'm thinking of killing someone….hmmm….who would it be? And the candidates are…tadaa…Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter! It's just an idea but tell me what you think? Ok? Oh, thanks to the _lovely, beautiful and wonderful_ reviewers. _I really appreciate it_. Anyway don't want to keep you long so…read on…. **:) **

**Chapter 4: The ****Battle******

**The ****Battle**** Begins**

Lying low and discreet

I hide behind a bush, rash

Prepared for an impressive feat

Opposing forces clash

Standing up, filled with pride

The battle field, I stride in

My fear and doubt died

As the battle of all battles begin

_Little feet walked along the landscaped backyard of the Malfoy Manor._

_"Come on Cho."_

_"What are you so excited about Draco?"_

_"I want to show you something before your first ride to Platform 9 ¾ tomorrow."_

_Both strode cheerful. One, excited to tell the other and the other, excited to find out. Eagerness flowed between them into a wonderful flow of harmony. A beautiful atmosphere one would only thought possible in Utopia. _

_And there in the middle of the spacious backyard lie two sets of wheels. "It's a…"_

_"A bike!" Cho cheerfully said as she hopped nearer to the two bikes. "My mother told me about them. She said there are a lot of them in __Asia_."__

_Laughing at her enthusiasm, Draco joined her. Cho brushed her fingers against the sparkling metal eagerly examining each and every detail._

_"Father never approved of muggle contraptions but this time he made an exception. When I first rode my broom, I fell. Father showed me this and told me that it would help me work out my balance. I guess he didn't want to see a Malfoy doing poorly _on air"__

_Cho_ looked at him, smiling. "That is so thoughtful of Uncle Lucius."__

_"Thoughtful? Lucius Malfoy-thoughtful? Ha." Draco grumbled as his face darkened for a moment. He immediately erased his expression as Cho looked at him worriedly.  _

_"Do you want to ride one, Cho?"_

_"Really?" Cho's almond sable eyes widened. "But I don't know how."_

_"I'll show you."_

_Draco_ took the silver and green bike and hoped on. He gave a little push and boosted the bike. He circled Cho who watched with excitement. __

_"Now, you." _

_He directed Cho to the blue and silver bike. She tried to imitate Draco's example. It started well but somewhere in the middle she started to go astray. Quick as lightning, Draco grab hold of Cho's hand and guided it on the handle. He looked up to her and warmness filled his smile. Cho felt a certain security with his touch. He smiled back at her in reassurance, his hand still on top of hers on the handle. And they rode together side by side. Wheels turned, Time Flies, both were having fun. There was something special about their friendship.  _

_"Ok I'm going to let go of you now."_

_His warm blues eyes bore into hers. He looked so confident. Confident in Cho. _

_"No, please Draco don't let go. Don't let go. I'll fall!"_

_This plea fell on deaf ears as Draco let go of Cho's hand. He pulled back his hand and directed it back on his own bike. Panic plastered all over Cho's face. She started to ride along a zigzag path. She glanced over pleadingly at Draco who just smirked back encouraging her to ride on her own. Mustering her skills she slowly progressed. A really good start for someone who eventually became Ravenclaw's prized seeker. She smiled happily to Draco who smiled genuinely in return. Only Cho could bring out this sincere smile out of Draco. _

_"See you can do it. I knew you could….and besides, Even if I let go, I will still be here. Remember that__."_

Cho woke up with a start. Another dream. But not just any dream. A memory. She could still remember that day well. She got out of bed and rushed around the house preparing, the dream still fresh in her mind. She felt sad and empty. 

_How can something that was… isn't? These dreams-no, nightmares why do they keep haunting me? Why? So many questions and not one single answer. _

She laughed to herself as she went over her dream. 

_He has always been confident in me, believing in me. He was one of the few who did. _

People have always seen her as some popular girl and nothing else. But Draco, he made her feel important. He made her feel that she is worth something. 

_But all that changed starting from his first trip to Hogwarts. _

The words stung in her as if she were clawed by a vicious creature. She felt deep sorrow as her mind went back to the past, to Hogwarts. Everything was going well for her at Hogwarts. She was entrusted with big responsibilities; she was quite well known (what an understatement. She was particularly famous among the male population as her mere presence left boys drooling all over.), her academic performance was excellent. Friends? Had lots of them. Being the Ravenclaw seeker, she was quite athletic. But no one knew that behind that smiling mask lay an unhappy child. A child that had lost her best friend. Her sorrow finally surfaced when her close friend Cedric Diggory met his untimely demise in the hands of a death eater. He was special to her. Combined with the sadness she felt, was emptiness. Her best friend had an unexpected transition from warm, caring Draco that he was to the cold and smug Malfoy that he became.

_If I could be given a chance to go back and change everything, I would never have let him leave to Hogwarts. _

She laughed bitterly to herself at hearing how pathetic she just sound. 

_I really sound depressing. _

She sighed deeply.

_Oh the sad tragedy that is my life._

Her ebony eyes wet with unconscious tearing. Slowly the tears made their way to down her cheeks. Her fragile hands, the same hands that had done wonders now stained with sorrowful tears as she brushed the drops from her flawless face. Shaking her head, _what's wrong with you Cho? This is no time for flashbacks…Come on get up and go to more important matters._ Pulling out a brave face, the same face she had been hiding under for years, she pushed back her thoughts. _Stupid memories._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The wind whistled against the strong fortress, the fortress that locked him from the world. The velvet carpet spread throughout the room like the beautiful green sea, the same floor- the only floor he has ever been on. Ancient furniture-Ancient _expensive_ furniture gleamed with age and beauty. Diamond chandeliers hung on the ceiling like a glowing star. But amidst this brightness tinted a gloomy atmosphere. The empty feeling dimmed the huge mansion. He laughed bitterly to himself. _Huge, rather huge for only 3 people…his face darkened violently …_that's counts only 2 now excluding the servants_. His dry laugh echoed along the long narrow corridor and no one was there to hear it. He was used to that. He was used to laughing his head out all by himself. To other people this may seem insane but for Draco Malfoy, this was pretty normal. _

_Yeah, being a Malfoy may also mean being crazy._

He continued scanning the scene. To his satisfaction everything was where it should be. The house was beautiful. 

_Too bad nobody else can enjoy seeing it._

He smirked. This will all be his someday. All his. But can he handle this place alone? That was the question, the question that kept echoing in his mind, even in his dreams.  We'll find out soon enough. He went down the grand staircase. His footsteps echoed the great walls of the mansion as he looked around. His house was really magnificent. The architecture was so detailed and eye catching, it's a work of art. But even this art couldn't lighten his mood up. 

_Malfoy__, what are you doing? You're home now you should be at least happy to be home. Realizing what he just said, he sneered mockingly. __A home?__ Can I really call this a home? It's more like a prison. I'd do anything to be out of here._

It was an ordinary day in the Malfoy manor, the same quiet depressing house. Draco went around surveying the backyard. _Surveying? Ha. Stop kidding yourself you know you're looking for something. I just hope to find her before it's too late._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tonight is the night, the good and the evil fight to win. I hope no one would get caught in the middle. _

Cho looked in the mirror she had her most comfortable clothes on, so she could move without difficulty. She held on to the necklace that hung on her neck. Feeling its perfectly carved contours, she stared at it. Even the necklace couldn't heal the scar inside her. 

_Nothing is going to happen tonight. Everything will be fine. Everything would be as planned. _

She repeated this to herself trying to relax. She took one more glance at her necklace, feeling a deep surge of anguish, the one she always feel when she look at it. She apparated to her position. It was only an hour before midnight. An hour before you-know-who and his followers show up at the graveyard. And when they do, a battalion of Aurors will be holding up the welcome banner.

20 minutes before midnight: _I can do this. It would be a piece of cake._

15 minutes before midnight: _You have trained for years and your one hell of an Auror, you can do this._

10 minutes before midnight: _Good always prevail. Right?_

5 minute before midnight: _ God, please be with me._

One by one, hooded figures began to make out and the battle began. By taking one Death eater at a time, it would be much easier for the Aurors than fighting them all together. Cho gripped her wand tightly occasionally glancing behind her. She let go of her thoughts and let her instincts take control. She looked around so far 3 Death Eaters were down. The other Aurors were doing fine. 

"AVA-" 

Hearing this she quickly reacted. She twirled around and took him out first before he could kill her. 

_In a battle like this, what's important is speed and skill. _

Good thing she had both. So she looked down at her first death eater for the night. He was a blooming youth. _Too bad he took the wrong side; he's actually kind of cute. She took the wand in his hand and tore it in half._

_Sorry, you have lost your killing privileges. Never again would you be able to kill with this wand._

She then rushed off, back to her position she needed to be there when you-know-who arrives. She remained in her position frequently taking out death eaters who headed her way. 

_Okay, seven down. But where's their master? _ Oh no what if he knew all along and this was just a set up? I should never have ignored that feeling.__

Horrified at the thought she had momentarily let her guard down. Big mistake. A Death Eater happened to pass by and saw this great opportunity. Grinned wickedly and reached in his pocket. He held his wand up and called out.

"Cho, fancy seeing you here." drawled the death eater. Mischief glinted in his eyes. Excitement obvious in his face, though hidden under his hood.

Hearing this Cho pirouetted. And for the first time, she felt helpless. There was nothing she could do; he had his wand up ready to take her out. 

"You look lovely as ever."

_OH NO! Why did ever let my guard down?_

"Getting a bit quiet are we? That's really insulting."

_What to do? What to do? Come Cho THINK!_

"I have nothing to say to you."

Cho snapped back. Emotions mingled anger among them. _ I would never forget what happened to Cedric._ Her eyes narrowed on to make out the face behind the shadow. 

"Really? And why is that?"

She frantically thought of a plan to overpower him. She surveyed the scene, hoping. _I hate death eaters!_

"People like you don't deserve to be addressed to."

"Oh is that a way to treat a close friend?" 

"Friend? You're no friend of mi-" 

She stopped quickly. A sudden light sparked from behind the bushes, clearly there was a battle there too, and an active one at that. The light created by the sparks illuminated the death eaters' face giving Cho a glimpse of a familiar face with silvery blond hair and oddly piercing cold eyes. She took a step back at what she just saw, disbelief clear in her eyes. _How could he? What did I ever do to him?_ That moment she remembered something. She remembered her dream. She was right, the nightmare was a warning. She should have known better than to ignore that dream.

"YOU!"

Author's Note: How was it? Bad right? *sigh* I should have known. Hey! It's your fault! I warned you! I actually tried to make it longer but the outcome was so weird that I had to undo everything. *sigh again* sorry reviewers. I will try to make the next chapter longer… any comments or suggestions on the ending? **:)**


	5. Betrayal

Author's Note: My beloved readers. . . please forgive me for taking so long. I'm such an idiot, I accidentally deleted the original chapter. I had to write it all over again. Thanks to the reviewers I will try to update faster on the next few chapters. Love y'all. :)

**Chapter 5: Betrayal **

**Traitor**

You were my colleague, my friend

For you, my knees I bend

To you I gave my trust

But you threw me to the dust

I would have gladly died for you

Coz in my heart I knew

You were my friend, my supporter

Now not a friend I see, but a traitor

"Surprised, are you? Now hand over your wand!"

He called out. Her expression was clearly entertainment for the death eater. Malevolently he outstretched his hand impatiently waiting for Cho.

Hesitating, she didn't have a choice. Her hands reached for her wand and the same hand threw her only chance of escaping. She frantically looked around. She was going dizzy, confused by the surprising apocalypse. 

_"Hi there"_

_Cho_ looked up to the owner of the voice. He was quite good looking and she couldn't help but flash him a smile. "Hi"__

_He smiled back clearly nervous. "I'm new. Just graduated from training and this is my first day as an official auror."_

_He looked around the room, observing the room. "I can't believe how beautiful this room is." _

_Cho_ laughed as she inspected the room with him. True enough, the room was beautiful, oddly beautiful. There on the walls hung the portraits of the previous head Aurors. The walls glowed an eerie but lovely blue. And in the center was a huge wooden antique table. The union of aurors seal visible swiveling in the middle of the room. __

_"Yeah it is really lovely, strangely beautiful."_

_She smiled to him. "By the way, the name's Cho Chang."_

_He smiled back. " I'm….."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Order.__ Is everyone here?"_

_Charlie looked around. All seats were filled. Ron's flaming hair and Hermione's bushy head clear from afar. Neville was talking to the Dutch representatives, lately he has become popular among foreign aurors. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The death eater smiled as wielded the wand to establish that he is now charge. His eye-catching ring glimmered as he caught the wand in mid-air and placed it inside his pocket. He kept glancing over his shoulders, preparing for any attack that may come from behind.

Cho still couldn't get over the horrible revelation that was before her. _How could he do this? Why?_ Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are you doing this?"

Smirking, the death eater pulled back his hood. Cho could now clearly see his face. His blonde hair swayed with the wind, framing his face. His eyes weren't anymore warm. It was cold and malicious. 

"Doing what?" mocking an innocent look. "This?" 

He waved his wand. 

"Crucio" 

The death eater laughed wickedly at the sight of a pained and helpless Cho. He stopped the spell and gave Cho a breath of air. As a clever Ravenclaw she knew very well what an unforgivable curse was supposed to feel like. _It's worse than I expected. It was the most horrible thing she ever felt in her whole life. Determined to get an answer she asked again._

"You hooded monster! Why are you doing this? I trusted you."

"You trusted me because you were a fool, Chang A FOOL. I was tasked to spy on the Union of Aurors and I gladly accepted it. I was honored to be given such an important task by the most powerful sorcerer in the world. When I completed my task I was about to escape before anyone knew I bore the dark mark. But when that poor excuse of an Auror said something about an INNER CIRCLE death eater aiding the light side, I was furious and I knew I just had to find out who he was and punish him for betraying the dark lord."

"So some death eater actually found his senses and stayed away from people like you." 

Cho screamed out. She was starting to lose her balance. The pain had affected her and she was quite weak. Nevertheless, she didn't show her pain. She remained strong. She wasn't about to give a death eater the pleasure of seeing her suffer. _No Way._

"Senses. Ha! Do you actually believe that the light side would prevail over evil?"

Cho glared at his mocking comment. Looking very fierce, she tried her best to remain standing. It didn't help that she started to get dizzy. Her whole body ached in pain screaming for a chance to heal. _Idiot! Just wait till I get my hands on my wand. You'll be sorry._  

"Well?"

She continued to glare at him with piercing eyes, ignoring his question. _If looks could kill, there would be one less death eater in this world!_

"Come on answer me!"

"Yes, I strongly believe that we can easily take care of creeps such as yourself!"

Pete laughed devilishly. But he stood his ground, not giving Cho a single chance of escaping.

"Cho Chang, witty as always."

He smirked, clearly amused. Then in the middle of the sky something green shot out. It formed a horrid skull, equipped with a serpent. Both Cho and Pete looked up at it, different reactions shown on their faces. Pete smirked even more as Cho looked up horrified. Her heart was racing, all that was in her mind was _I need to escape now!_

"Oh look at the time. Funny how time flies when you're having fun." 

Grinning cruelly, Pete stepped closer still pointing his wand at her. He pointed out the dark mark at Cho. 

"Looks like we have to cut this little _soiree short."_

Taking a step back, Cho had never felt so frightened in her life. The pain had affected her walking; she now walked like a zombie from the grave. With every step that she took, her hope slowly faded away. _Help!_

Pete took a final step and raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Author's Note: Ok, suggestions anyone? *sigh* I know I promised it would be longer, but hey I'm only human. Comments?


	6. Unexpected Hero

Hi guys! Sorry about the holdup. I've been pretty busy with school and all. Anywayz here's the next chapter..=)

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Hero**

**Unexpected Hero **

Alone and Helpless, I prayed 

'Someone please save me'

Head drooping, visions fade

Sobbing, I asked for a lee

I held my head up and see

A gallant and brave victor

Who art thee?

I asked my fearless savior

As an answer I received silence

Stiff and quiet as a willow

I looked up in acceptance

At my unexpected Hero

Cho expected the worse. But when she looked up, she saw Pete on the floor with a blank expression on his face. 

_What happened? Did his curse backfire?_

Perplexed, she got up slowly and looked around. Her eyes found another hooded figure with his wand pointing to where Pete stood.

He_ saved me?_

Curious she went a little closer, clutching her wand. 

_Maybe he's the death eater Charlie talked about. _

"Who are you?"

The death eater lowered his wand. He was about to move closer, when Cho saw another death eater behind. That death eater seemed to have seen him kill a fellow death eater. Cho's Auror instincts took over and she pushed the death eater aside and held her wand up.

"Stupefy"

They both looked down at the stunned death eater. Cho' sore body gave in. Quickly the death eater helped her up. Hearing screaming and fast paces, they looked at each other and ran along the white carpet of the hill. The snow was slowing them down. Limping, Cho kept glancing back to see who was behind. She was petrified to see a pack of ugly three-headed dragon tailed dog creatures catching up fast. The death eater looked back as well. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was chasing them. 

_Coward._

Cho rolled her eyes and grabbed the terrified death eater by his hand and pulled him. They stopped after a while when they reached the edge of a cliff. They both looked around nervously. The pack was moving fast. 

"Stupefy" Cho stared at her wand when the spell hadn't affected the creatures. She shook her wand as if it would help. 

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do!?!"  She stammered. She thought frantically of a plan, any plan. Then she saw it.

"The cave!"

"We can't make it, their moving in fast. The cave's just below the snow line, they could trap us in!" The death eater pointed out, talking for the first time. 

_His voice, it's so familiar._

Her eyes narrowed trying to recall.

_Where have I heard it?_

She shook her head. 

_There's no time for this._

She looked at the snow then the cave then to the pack. An idea hit her. She searched around and snatched a dry tree branch and lit it up into a torch with her wand. She seized the death eater's hand and pulled him, urging him to run towards the cave. She lunged forward, thrusting the torch to the nearest doglike creature. The ugly creature's screech of pain was deafening. Cho quickly ran after dropping the torch and just as she expected rumbling and roaring echoed through out the hill. 

"Excellent!" Cho said triumphantly. "Now come on, move it!"

They began racing for the cave. Cho looked up in dread as she saw the snow dislodge evolving to an avalanche. Just when they were getting near, Cho tripped and fell. She started to carry her aching body up when a creature clawed her back. Screaming in pain, Cho fell on her knees. The death eater hearing her squeal, jumped and kicked the creature. He leaped down to her and carried her towards the cave and lunged towards its mouth just as the snow sealed the cave.  

Cho got up and glanced around the dark cave. 

"Where are you?"

Hearing no reply. She tried again.

"Hey, Where are you?"

"Under you! Get off!"

A surly voice replied from under her.

_Oh so that's why my landing was soft._

As she stood up, her scraped back stung causing her to yelp in pain. 

"Are you all right?" 

A soft moan replied.

"Lumos"

Light filled the cave. He pointed it to Cho then around the cave. He gathered a few twigs and sticks and started a blaze. Moving towards her, he slowly lowered his hood. 

"Draco?" Cho exclaimed in surprise. "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded. "Turn around."

Obediently she turned around. 

_That's why his voice was familiar. So he's the death eater who's been giving information to the ministry, but why?_

She kept glancing at him while he tended to her scratched back. 

_That stupid dog thingie! _

"What were those _things_?"

"Cerberuses, they are like watch dogs for death eaters. They're pretty slow but they're very reliable. Their claws are poisoned and can't be healed by ordinary magic. You're lucky enough to be still talking"

"Aaawww.Easy. It stings!"

Cho shrieked in pain, staring silently at the dark cave walls. She clenched her hand tightly. Then she remembered... _The necklace!_ She grasped the necklace around her neck.

"What the- How'd you do that?"

Draco stared at her back which was now completely healed. Answering his question, she held up the necklace so it would be visible.

"Oh."

For a moment a familiar glint sparked in his blue eyes, then it faded. Something troubled him. 

"What's the matter?"

He looked away clearly avoiding her eyes, he directed his gaze to the icy wall. 

"What are we going to do about that? We can't just stay here. The battle isn't over."

Nodding in agreement, she held up her wand and moved the bonfire near the mouth of the cave. Waiting for the snow to melt, both sat on opposite sides of the cave in utter silence. The snow started to melt and before long, the hole was large enough for Cho and Draco to crawl through.

Draco stepped out supporting Cho out of the snowy tunnel. They looked around. There were no signs of a Cerberus anywhere. Cautiously, they walked back to the cemetery stunning death eaters along the way. They reached the center of the graveyard. They hid behind bushes watching the scene before them.

The Dark Lord stood in the middle. In front him was a whimpering Harry, a moaning Ron, an unconscious Hermione and other injured Aurors. They were all on their knees in pain. The Dark Lord looked down at them cackling.

"Ah! What are you going to do now Potter? There's no mother to die for you or a father to protect you."

Though Harry was in agony, his emerald eyes were lively and blazing. 

"They might not be here but I am!"

His determined retort humored the Dark Lord even more. Behind the bushes, Cho looked for a way to get to him with out him noticing it. 

"Malfoy, I need you to-"

She stopped when she saw she was alone. Draco had disappeared. 

_Great! I have a fifty percent desertion rate._

Sighing, she was going to do this all by herself. 

_Okay, You can do it. It's all right. _

She gazed around to see if there were still death eaters on the loose. Her attention went back to Harry and the others. 

"It's time for 'the boy who lived' to become 'the boy who died.'" The dark Lord cruelly looked down on Harry. 

"STOP IT!"

_Ooopppsss__...Good going Chang.__ How are you going to save them when you're _dead_._

Cho couldn't help but burst out. Fearing the worst, she revealed herself. There's no sense in hiding anymore. The Dark Lord had his wand aimed at her ready to take her out anytime he wanted.

"Ahhhh.Ms. Chang, how nice of you to join us. We were just talking." 

His face broke into a vindictive smile. Clearly he saw the situation was at his advantage. 

"Now Harry, looks like we have a better candidate to _die _first."  

Amused at her ungainly attempts to stop him, he laughed bitterly still maintaining his guard.

"Crucio!"

It was pain beyond pain. It was even worse then Pete's curse. It was then she realized why so many people had feared this hideous creature. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to die to end it all. Just when she was about to black out, Voldemort paused for a moment.

"How did that feel Chang?"

In pain she glared back at him. A thick veil of tears blurred her vision. _I can't believe that such a cruel creature existed_.

"You deserve more than that."

Invisible ropes flew out of his wand and bonded Harry as he was about run, eyeing his wand which was a few feet away from him. Wriggling and squirming, Harry desperately tried to break free. All he could think about was.. _Cho__!_

"You have cost me many of my best and most faithful death eaters Chang. In return, I will have your life." 

He showed no mercy as he flaunted his wand in the air. 

"Say good bye to your beloved Cho Chang, Harry. It will be the last thing she'll hear."

"Nnnnnnnooooooo..."

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Author's Note: It's not much. I have all these ideas in my mind but I can't seem to put it in words. Please review.=)


	7. Staring at the past

Ellow again! Whew for something this short it took a lot of time…hope you guys like it. )

**Chapter 7: Staring at the Past**

**Staring at the Past**

Our grief has ended

Our enemy is gone at last

Live life, as intended

Live in peace, forget the past

Forget the past, that's what I thought

But as I look in your eyes

Feelings returned, the one I fought

Retreating without goodbyes

I looked at you, sadly

Things change, Time flies fast

I wanted you badly

But nothing can change the past

Screams and shocked gasps filled the graveyard as one man fell. Cho looked around, blinking in surprise that she lived. Her hand flew to her injured arm discovering blood all over her. Ignoring the pain running through her whole body she stood up to get a closer look at the person who saved her, who saved them all. As it turned out there were two who were responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall.

Harry was on his feet. Panting loudly, his wand was still raised at Voldemort, his emerald eyes flaming in hatred. He had broken the binding spell and could move freely now. _What happened?_ Still surprised he tried to look back. He could see the Dark Lord's evil cackle as he brandished his wand. . . He saw Cho's attempts to be free. . .He saw her stopped struggling, saw her looked at him. . .he saw her creeping a smile on her lips for him. . .saw the her beautiful lids fall in surrender, prepared for the final blow. . .he saw the Dark Lord opening his mouth to the spell. . .he closed his eyes and saw Cho's real smile, the one that entranced him in the first place. . . He pushed his thoughts aside and his heart took over. He couldn't bear seeing Cho in such pain while his sitting around, helpless. With his strong will to be free the spell was broken.

Shaking,Ron quickly leaned over Hermione and tried to revive her. When she woke, they both hugged each other, happy to be able to see each other after such an ordeal. Such a wonderful sight, a wonderful reunion that Harry was thankful for. Hermione got up and roved around checking up on other Aurors, seeing if anyone was badly hurt. She was sad to find out that three of their lot, died. Ron leaned over and comforted Harry.

"Harry it's all right. It's over. He won't be able to torment you or everyone else anymore."

Harry looked back at him, still a bit edgy. He nodded at Ron, thankful the heavens that he was still there by his side. He quickly glanced over Cho, his face softened relieved to see her still breathing. Ron patted his back and urged him to join him and Hermione.

Cho looked around and saw a familiar hooded figure. He, like Harry still had his wand up disbelievingly looking at Lord Voldemort's lifeless body. He dropped his wand. The wind pushed back his hood, shock still in his eyes. He walked closer the Dark Lord's body as Cho did the same. They were only a few feet away and Voldemort lie in between. They both coldly looked down at the person who had been a thorn in their side. They looked down in hatred at the wall who drifted them apart. They looked piercingly at the one person who caused so much grief and death. They looked in disgust at the once feared Dark Lord who was now nothing more than a lifeless shell. Then without meaning to, they transferred their gaze to each other. Amazing how the heart can sometimes control the body. They stood there, staring at _each other_.

_It's over. It's finally over. I can finally live a life on my own with no one bossing me around. I can decide for myself who I want to be, where I want to be or who I want to be with. I can finally live in peace. I can be who I really am and throw out the evil mask I had on for a long time. _Draco thought to himself as he locked his gaze at Cho's soft black eyes realizing how much he missed staring at them. _I haven't looked at those eyes for quite a while now. They haven't changed. They're still beautiful as the person herself._

_We did it. I can finally sleep in peace knowing that we are all safe. Now I can go back to the mansion and be with the people I love_._ I can finally stop being so brave. _Cho said in her thoughts, staring back at Draco's icy blue eyes._ They're still the same, cold and warm at the same time. An odd combination. How I missed gazing at them._

Harry and the others started examining the Dark Lord's limp body. Harry still couldn't believe that Voldemort was gone.

_You've made us all suffer so much you didn't deserve to die without feeling the pain you caused us all, you fiend. _

The other Aurors started to transport Voldemort's dead body back to headquarters as well as other bodies lying around the graveyard. Aurors started apparating out. Before Harry left he took notice of the two people who stood staring at each other. He couldn't help but wonder what would Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy have in common to be staring at each other like……. _that_. A deep urge welled within him, an urge to pull away Cho from Malfoy. But he knew he couldn't do that. _Cho__ has her reasons._ Jealous, He withdrew his attention and apparated. Alone, Cho and Draco were still there studying each other. It had been such a long time ago since they looked at each other.

They looked each other for a few more minutes and both sadly retreated. After three steps Cho looked back sadly at Draco's withdrawing back. She wanted to say something, anything to make him stay but something else pulled her back urging her to continue walking gloomily. Just after Cho turned back Draco did the same, looking back miserably at Cho's departing petite frame. He wanted to reach out to her to make things just like they were before. Resisting this urge he bravely whirled around, walking away from the one person that actually made him happy. They were together once. And they also drifted apart. It was their past. Nothing and no one could ever change that.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews you guys…it helped a lot..) hope you like it..)


	8. Sundown of Memories

**Chapter 8: Sundown of memories**

**ODE TO THE SUN **

How many scenes, O sun,

Hast thou not shone upon!

How many tears, O light,

Have dropped before thy sight!

How many heart-felt sighs,

How many piercing cries,

How many deeds of woe,

Dost thy bright light not know!

How many broken hearts,

That are pierced by sorrow's darts;

How many maddened brains,

That are wild with passion's rains;

How many soul-sick lives,

Stabbed with despair's sharp knives,

Hast thou above the skies,

Not seen with thy radiant eyes!

Shine on, majestic one!

Shine on, O glorious sun!

And never fail to cheer

My life so dark and drear.

Whene'er thou shinest bright,

And show thy brilliant light,

The cares I know each day

Silently steal away.

_I'm so glad to be home._ Cho thought happily as she hugged her mother.

"We are so delighted you came home for Christmas." Mrs. Chang chirped joyously at her. "We hadn't expected you to come. We know how things have gone bad lately, death eaters everywhere and we knew how devoted you are with your work."

_Mom is still so beautiful after all this time. It's been three whole years since I last saw her. I missed her so much._

"We missed you so much." Her mother said reading her mind, giving her the beautiful smile she had inherited.

"Glad to have you back sweet heart." Mr. Chang smiled at her warmly.

It was Christmas day. Cho returned to the mansion right after the incident at the graveyard. She could still remember the horrible events of that night. She couldn't bear celebrating Christmas on her own after such a dreadful night. She was ecstatic to be home. She took her time roaming around the mansion exploring the different passageways she had gone through when she was little. Tired, she went to her room which remained untouched since the day she left. It was spacious as ever. It was the size of her house at Godric's Hollow. The moment she stepped in she viewed each and every corner remembering her childhood.

She went over to her window. Their manor was still mesmerizing as it was many years ago.

_How I miss this place._

She walked over at one corner of the room. She looked up at the painting of a scenic sunset. She smiled. It was her favorite painting. She loved sunsets. She muttered the password and the painting sprang open. It lead her to a magnificent room. It was her favorite room in the whole mansion. It was her secret place. No one in the house knew that room existed. Only one other person knew about it. _Too bad he can't see it again._ She and Draco used to get inside the room and play. Cho closed her eyes feeling the atmosphere of the room.

_"Wow I wish I had a room like this back at my house." Little Draco said enthusiastically as he entered it for the first time. _

_Giggling Cho replied, "I'm pretty sure there is one at your house. You just haven't found it yet."_

_"Will you help me find it?"_

_His blue eyes widened with excitement._

_"Of course, silly."__ Little Cho laughed and suddenly sprang at Draco tapping his forehead. "Tag, you're it"_

_"Hey… "_

Cho smiled at that special memory. She could relate why much Draco liked the room so much. The walls were pure white with little sparkling dusts like twinkling stars. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the blue sky. The room held gleaming furniture. The walls held up portraits of her late relatives. All of them looked happy and contented that every time she looked at them she couldn't help but smile.She had found the room by accident. At the time she was a bit down and was looking for someplace where she could express herself without the fear that someone might burst in. The room had helped her many times because it was such a cheerful place.

But right now, even her favorite room couldn't relieve her. There was still something bothering her. She looked at the ceiling, thinking what it could be.

One afternoon, exasperated at not being able to figure out what was bothering her she grabbed her cloak and decided to go for a walk.

_Maybe fresh air can help me think clearer._

She walked through a familiar path admiring her surroundings. She strode on letting her feet walk free.

_The manor is attractive and exciting as ever._

After a while of enjoying herself of the sights she had seen, she looked at her destination. She wasn't surprised to have ended up in the garden. Skimming around, she smiled. So many memories flooded back at her. A cherry blossom landed on her outstretched palm.

_"Look at the blossoms." Young Cho twirled around as blossoms danced with the wind. Little Draco caught a particularly beautiful one. _

_"Look at this." _

_"Wow, it's a beautiful catch."_

_They both admired it. And surprisingly, in one swift move little Draco placed it behind Cho's ear. _

_Little Cho, gigglied.__ " How do I look?"_

_Young Draco smirked and started chasing her around the beautiful garden._

Cho smiled and sent the Cherry blossom sailing away.

The old oak tree caught her eye. It was the same sturdy tree she remembered. She slumped back at the trunk like she used to and watched the clear creek. Overwhelmed by different feelings, she looked up thoughtlessly at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

She looked sideways and saw from afar, a nearing figure. She didn't need to take a closer look. She knew who it was. Sighing, she returned her attention back to the sky. _Should I go? He probably won't want me hanging out here with him. _

Draco walked slowly, his head drooping. He needed a time out, a time to breath. Now that the dark lord was gone he had no more direction in life. He didn't know what he was going to do now that he didn't have a purpose. He headed for the oak tree. Ever since Cho left it had become his thinking place. He looked up and was surprised to see someone sitting back at the tree. He hesitated for a moment then decided to sit down the opposite side of the tree. He looked over at Cho and then up to the sky. Mutual silence went on for quite a while. _I should go._ Cho thought to herself.Then Draco broke the silence. In a genial tone he indicated, "Cho look at the creek."

"Hmm.." surprised at the sudden statement, she withdraw her gaze from the sky and to Draco. Draco pointed at the creek. Curiously, she looked at the creek and saw what Draco meant. Beautiful couldn't even describe what was before her eyes. The sun was setting and the effect it inflicted upon the peaceful creek was breathtaking. Different shades of blues, yellows, oranges and purples all blended in beautifully in the sky. The snowy cottony clouds showed a tinge of different colors. The glassy surface of the creek reflected it and captured its beauty. The creek's flowing exterior illuminated its own light. The golden beam of sunlight ray made their surroundings glow radiantly. Even the air seemed to emit an extraordinary smell so fresh, it combined well with the scenery. It had been such a long time since she last sat down and just look at the sun as it sets. The view captivated her so, that all she could do was murmur… _'wow_'

She almost forgot about everything else. She felt like everything was fine again. It was until Draco remarked his own comment about the setting before them that she was pulled back to reality. And for the first time his presence had affected her and couldn't help but ask.

"Draco? Can I ask you something?" Cho looked over his side, looking hopeful. Draco looked reluctant but nodded anyway. He had expected this ever since the moment he sat by the oak.

"Why do you despise me?"

Draco took a sharp side glance. "What do you mean despise?" He looked down at his hands, avoiding her eyes.

"I mean.." Cho stopped and looked back at the setting sun. "Ever since we went to Hogwarts, you've changed. You never talked to me or even looked at me. I wanted everything to be the same but you became distant and cold." She paused for a while and thought gloomily of the Hogwarts years. It would have been complete if she Draco were still friends. Draco never talked to her or even _about_ her. He never made fun of her or made her angry. He just treated her like she didn't even exist and that's worse than having him sneer at you.

Sighing, Draco looked up to the dimming sky, stalling time.

_Should I tell her?_ He hesitated. _This is it…She's going to tell how much she hates me. I've caused her too much pain I know she hates me. I never really meant to hurt her, it just happened. Some things change, she should know that. Since the Dark Lord's dead it doesn't matter anymore so go you can do it._ Taking a deep breath, he started to say…

"I don't despise you. In fact I lo…." Realizing what he was about to say he paused for a moment. _You idiot…What were you thinking?!_ He scowled at himself."I mean, I still consider you my best friend. You've always been there for me. Even when my family wasn't there _you_ were there, beside me…grieving with me, making me feel better. The _thing_ at Hogwarts just happened. I've changed and it's all fathers' fault."

"What do you mean?"

"He was the one who taught me to live alone, to be alone. He taught me to trust no one, befriend no one. He taught me to forget about Life, Joy and Friendship. All he wanted was to make me _the_ best death eater ever, to serve the Dark Lord faithfully till the end." He stopped, his eyes scowling at the thought of his father. "But to go to the darkness… I needed to let go of the one person who showed me light, I had to let go of you."

Sadly Draco added, "I never really wanted to. But it was for my father. It was the only thing that made him happy. It was the only thing that made him see me as his son. Then again, it was what ruined my life. Heck I don't even have a life anymore. I was merely his puppet doing whatever he said whenever he desired."

Cho looked stunned. She never knew. She had always thought that he just got tired of her and decided to drop her out of his life. _Uncle Lucius had always been friendly towards us. I can't believe he would do such a thing to his own son._

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. He even threw out every memory of you in the house. " He paused to look at her. "I'm sorry."

Still looking dazed she looked back at him. _He said sorry. He has never said that to anyone before. I should know… even when we were little I was the one who did the apologizing for his crazy faults._

"When father finished lecturing me about being a death eater, I became confident. I was to be the dark Lord's best death eater. My father had been successful in brainwashing me in becoming the number one death eater. I was evil." Draco smirked.

"But…" Thoughtfully Cho asked. "What made you change your mind? What made you switch sides?

"My father is responsible for that too." He sighed. "You see…I wanted out. A fellow death eater, probably the most faithful of all had made a mistake. Just a little mistake and _He_ killed him. I fear that the same fate will await my father if he made a mistake. So I gave the Ministry a little hint. Then Dark Lord had given my father a special assignment. He was to permanently eliminate Albus Dumbledore to make killing Potter easier. When he failed, the Dark Lord mercilessly punished his failure by using the killing curse on him. He killed him…right before my eyes. He should have known that a son would always be a son. It was then I realized that I don't have anymore reason to stay a death eater. I wanted revenge. Father taught me that too. The Dark Lord should have expected that when he killed my father in front of me. Now that I have a lot of time to think, I realized how much time I wasted on being a death eater. When I could have everything I gave it away."

_When I could have had you I gave it away. _He thought gloomily to himself. _I could never find a better friend than Cho._

"It's still not too late you know you can still have it all. You could start over."

"It won't be the same. No one can change the past."

They looked at each other. Both knew what the other meant. The sun was completely down and moon took over. The dim surroundings gave an eerie but beautiful atmosphere. The moon smiled down upon them. Moonbeam beam streaked down on them giving them enough light. The stars twinkled cheerfully. It was a beautiful evening, only they were glum. They watched in mutual silence, the change of scenery before them.

"Yeah, you're right"

Cho said almost in a whisper. _Home is really beautiful. Be it night or day home still has its own beauty. I miss this place so much._ She snuggled closer to the trunk trying to keep out the cold. She looked up. _Fireflies…._ She smiled and remembered the time…..

_"It's firefly night."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Mother said that according to Asian legend at night at a season like this fireflies rule the garden. And she said that if you wish hard enough on something on that night, on that place the fireflies will listen to you and grant your wish."_

_5 year old Draco looked wide eyed at Cho. "Really? Then we should go tonight…"_

_Giggling, Little Cho nodded at him. _

_That night both of them went to the garden. Laughing and giggling they raced after glowing fireflies. Tired, they both sat down on the jade carpet that covered the garden. Closing their eyes, each thought hard on their wishes hoping they would come true…_

Cho can't remember what she wished for. Thinking hard trying to make that memory clearer… it would have been a lot easier if she could just look at the hand mirror Draco gave her. _But it's broken._

"Cho?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you angry? I mean, I know I must have been cruel to you."

Thoughtfully, Cho lowered her head. Her silky black frame covered her face. She pulled her leg closer to her, hugging it more tightly. She nestled her head on her knee as she circled the ring on her finger. It was given to her by her parents.

"I was." She held her head up and gazed at the sky. Smiling, she looked at Draco, "But not anymore."

**Author's Note: **Sorry the update took so long…been so worked up in school…


End file.
